Who Are You Guys?
by DeathByJellyBeans
Summary: Alex, Daughter of Hades, and the other born of the big three aka Jason and Thalia, Percy ad Nico, are Banished from the land of the Gods into the land of...Superheros? Will they battle with evil and find their place in this new world...or will they be the villains? Find out in "Who Are You Guys?" Rated T for paranoia.


**,I do not own: CW's Flash or The PJO books**

 **Just my OC Alexandrea (Alex) Espo**

 **Mostly AU**

 **Appearances** **by the Arrow and Supergirl's characters I do not own are also in the story**

 **Set after BOO and sometime after season 2**

 **BARRY NEVER CHANGED THE TIMELINE**

...

I looked at my cousins then, my half brother, then at the ground, Jason and Percy were looking around. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, just had his hands in his pockets.

Thalia, leaning up against Jason, was wearing her ripped jeans, skull earrings and her Death to Barbie T-shirt showing a little Barbie doll with an arrow through its head, under a leather jacket, her black combat boots had dirt on the sides.

"Well, crap, that was F-ed up" We all started laughing at Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus.

Percy, the son of Poseidon, shook his head and threw his hands up "So now what?", His bright sea green eyes like his father Poseidon were written with confusion and worry. His disheveled, jet black hair, swept to one side as if he just gotten a walk to the beach. Percy was wearing a deep blue T-shirt, cargo shorts and grey sneakers.

"Well, start over, I guess...think of it guys" I started, my dark brown almost back eyes looked between my three cousins and my half-brother "No more Monsters, no more Quests, No More Gods to please...I don't know about you guys but that sounds great to me."

"Alright, so what do you guys wanna do?" Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, said rubbing his tan hands together, he had the regal features of a Roman statue, sky blue eyes, close-cropped blond hair which had a groove in it where the Celestial Bronze bullet grazed it. He had on a plain purple T-shirt, loose jeans and white sneakers.

"Start some mischief?" Percy and I high five after we both said the sentence in unison.

"You are definitely speaking my language" Thalia laughed shaking her spiky, jet black, haired head, and with that we started to where ever our feet would lead us.

 _Pause._

 _Lets's rewind a little._

 _Hi, you may not know me but, my name is Alex Espo and I'm the daughter of Hades._

 _Percy, Thalia, Jason and Myself got ourself a little issue._

 _Nico...not so much, He just wanted to come along for the ride._

 _So, as you know, We are children of the Big three, and there was an oath back in World War II. Long story short...No more kids._

 _But yet, here we are._

 _So after all we've done for them, the Gods decided all of a sudden, we were too dangerous and we had to choose between Death or Banishment...and I don't know about you but I've only lived seventeen years, so...no to the death part._

 _So like I said, Banishment wasn't so bad it felt like shadow traveling, except you can never go home._

 _I, myself, never had a home, having lived in an orphanage most of my life._

 _But, I'm excited for what this world has in store._

...

I looked at my half brother who looks younger then me but has been around before the oath. His shaggy dark brown hair was swaying in the wind, but his almost black eyes where full of determination. He was wearing a brown aviators jacket, dark blue jeans and black sneakers.

I, on the other hand, had my black hair in a messy fauxhawk, and was wearing a dark grey jean vest with a hood and a skull on the back, over a grey t-shirt, dark colored skinny jeans, and black sneakers.

With my left hand shoved in my pocket and my right hand playing with a golden drachmas, I sighed as my stomach rumbled.

"Guys," They all stopped and looked at me, "we're gonna need some cash."

"Alex is right" Jason said "We are gonna need a place to stay, food, and so on"

"Ah yes the voice of reason as always, but Sparky," Jason glared playfully at Percy "Where are we gonna get this money for these things you speak of."

"Well, Captain Salt Water," Gaining a glare as I finished speaking, "I did say there were virtually no consequences here, I mean we still have our demigod abilities."

"And our weapons" Nico continued looking at me

"Guys, we're not going to go around killing people...right?" Percy looked exasperated at Jason who said the comment

"Of course not, But I have an idea of how to get some serious cash." Percy smiled almost evilly at Nico and I.

...

"So run this by us again...you want Nico and I to do WHAT?!" A couple people looked at us in the coffee shop as we all sat in the booth

"Shhh keep your voice down" Thalia hissed as I got swatted by her

"Ow!" I yipped glaring at my cousin

"Oh, just be glad I did fry you eyebrows off, Zombie Chick"

I stuck my tongue out at her for her comment.

"Ok, So, here's the plan" Percy gave us a run down of the plan (in Greek) of how Nico and I were going to shadow travel into a bank and take some cash.

"Are you guy's ready?" Percy smiled rubbing his hands together

"Nope"

"Not one bit"

"Oh boo hoo," Thalia rolled her blue eyes "You guys don't have a choice, we _need_ the money to live"

"Alright" I sighed standing up "let's go"

"Sparky, Pinecone, you got our backs if things go haywire" I asked, the two of them both looked irritated but nodded.

"Alright Neeks?"

Nico groaned loudly "Fine let's do this, but first we need disguises"

...

 **Meanwhile at S.T.A.R. Labs**

...

"Hey Barry?" Cisco looked at the Fastest Man Alive with a worried expression written on his face.

"What's wrong Cisco?" Barry turned towards his friend as he could hear something in Cisco's voice sounded scared.

"Zoom is gone right?"

Barry almost laughed at loud in spite of the hatred for the being formerly known as Zoom aka Hunter Zolomon, "Yes, Cisco," then paused "Wait, why?"

"Um, well," the Latino nervously licked his lip "There's been a breach"

Barry took a step back, his brown eyes widened with shock, "Thats-that's impossible, ho-how?"

"I don't know" Cisco looked just as in shock as Barry is.

"Where's Caitlin?" Barry asked, looking around as if she was hiding somewhere

"She was getting coffee at jitters" Cisco replied, "I texted her, she's on her way"

As if on cue "Hey guys, what's going on, I got the emergency text from Cisco" The pale long-haired Caitlin walked into the main room putting three coffee on the table

Cisco looked at Barry nervously, "Well, there's been a breach"

"What how?" Caitlin's eyes went wide, she had a flashback of when Hunter had kidnapped her, "That's impossible...right?"

"It should be, we closed all the breaches" Cisco started when the alarm went off, "There a bank robbery happing on 5th and main"

"There's our metas" Barry shook his head and sped into his suit, then went to the went off to the bank, leaving papers flying everywhere.

"Seriously, when are we getting those paperweights!" Caitlin exclaimed

...

 **AT THE BANK**

 **.**..

"Come on, we got to go now" Nico practically growled under his hockey mask as I shoved cash in a bag.

"Alright I'm done let's go" I exclaimed I turned towards the door when a wind blew in front of us.

Standing in front of us with a vibrating face was a man in red and yellow, he kind of looked like the Flash in my comic books.

"Um who are you?" Nico asked pointing at the figure

He tilted his head and in a vibrating voice replied "You don't know who I am?"

He quickly got over his confusion and pointed at us, "you guys are coming with me"

I pressed the earpiece we got to talk to the rest of the group, "Sparky, we got a problem"

I heard a groan "I'll be right there"

Just when Speed Santa was about to probably whisk us away, I saw him fall to his knees, shaking uncontrollably, standing behind him was-

"Ah, Superman just in time!" I exclaimed as Jason rolled his eyes, then looked down "who's that?"

"I don't know," Nico stepped over the unconscious man like figure "But he has the speed to rival Hermes "

"Who cares! let's go" I yelled snapping the boys out of their confusion.

Nico and I stepped into a shadow to meet Jason, Percy and Thalia in a van behind the bank.

"Where'd you get the-" Nico started

"Don't ask", Jason replied shaking his head.

And with that we drove off to find an apartment

...

Barry groaned as he sat up and looked around to see he was in a hospital bed in S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Barry, you're okay!" Caitlin sighed in relief hugging the man.

"Ow sore" He replied to Caitlin's crushing hug

"Sorry, Cisco brought you back here, after we saw your vitals were spiking, what happened?"

Barry shook his head "I remember the Metas, They were wearing hockey masks, like from Friday the 13th, I was just about to take them to the meta prison, when one of them called for someone named "Sparky"?, yeah I don't know, I remember feeling electrocuted then the girl said something about superman"

"Woah back up" Cisco walked over popping a lollipop out of his mouth, Barry just noticed he was leaning against the wall to the left of him "Like Supergirl's Superman?"

"I don't know" Barry felt so confused, but he knew one thing...He's going to need help.

...


End file.
